Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Blair is the host of the 10 tailed beast. Constantly bullied since childhood and when the village gets destroyed, she becomes emotionally unstable. She meets Naruto on one of his missions and becomes a part of Team 7. Lately Naruto spends all his time with her. When the Sound ninjas attack during the ninja exam, Blair must rise up to defend her new home, finally accepting her fate.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Here's another story I had in mind. I know I am writing new stories but I want to get the idea out of my head fast before it disappeared. Hope you like it. For a better summary, check out my profile page.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Prologue**

Rain. Pouring rain fell steadily down the mountains into a village. People rushed back and forth, trying to not catch a cold. In one house, its light shone brightly a women could be seen holding a baby girl in her arms. Her husband stood by and looked on. The girl's hair was red like a rose, the sweetest lips the couple had ever seen. However, when she wailed out loud, it amplified with the clash of lightning and the roar of thunder.

"That's a bad sign." A man whispered as his wife smiled sadly down at the child. Unknown to the child, the rest of the village knew what was harbored inside of her. Just a few months before she was found in a basket, the village of the Mountains was attacked by a tailed-beast in the shape of a dragon. The ninjas tried their best to bring it down but failed. The beast went on a rampage and almost destroyed the village. In desperation, the village hokage used the forbidden sealing jutsu to seal the beast into the baby girl. The couple happened to find her in a basket and brought her home to keep but with the chaos outside they couldn't return just yet. They rushed to the battle field and saw the beast with their own eyes.

"What's the matter?" They asked around. "The Hokage is in the process of sealing that beast, however he has nowhere to put the beast in." Another ninja explained as they heard the beast howled and tried to escape.

"Then here," the man grabbed the baby basket and handed it to his comrade. "Tell the Hokage to seal the beast inside of her." His wife looked horrified but the man shook his head. "There's no other way.." The woman turned her head away as the ninja rushed off, baby in his hand.

GGGGGRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! The beast roared out as the sealing process was issued. The Hokage was straining to keep a hold on the beast. "Isn't there anyway to seal this thing?"

"Hokage Sir!" A ninja teleported in front of him, placing a basket on the ground. "I have found the container for the beast." Other ninjas rushed over and unwrapped the sheets and came face to face with a baby. She was sleeping soundly and didn't get bothered by the ruckus. "She's gonna have to do." The ninjas all backed away but kept their feet ready if they need to help their leader.

"SEAL" The Hokage slammed his palm on the baby's stomach, his chakra flowing into the baby's. The beast cried out as it felt it's chakra flow out of it's body. With one last defiant cry, it slowly crumbled to the ground, dead. The last of its chakra sealed inside the baby girl. She was crying now, a weird seal mark appeared around her bellybutton.

"It is done." The Hokage sighed as the baby was wrapped again. He looked grim as his subordinate gave the baby back to the couple to raise. _May this child forever be blessed with this horrible gift. _

The woman closed her eyes, remembering that fateful day. "It doesn't matter," she murmured at last, "This child is under our care. I don't care if she has that beast inside her, I just want my little Blair to be happy." The man fell silent as the rain continued to fall.

* * *

In another village that is located in the land of Fire, the village hidden in the Leaves that same night another howl emerges. Ninjas of Konohagakure were calling and bolstering their courage to fight another tailed beast, the Nine-tailed Fox. They battled non stop, attack after attack were used but none could harm the fox, it just purred down at them like a giant red kitty.

"It's no used!" The ninjas were ready to give up, their friends or relatives lay on the ground wounded or dead when a giant toad joined the battle, taking over. Both beast brawled, their attacks making the earth shake badly. Suddenly the toad went poof. The fox stared at the plumes of smoke, didn't even notice a man walking up to it, in his hand he held a blue bundle. Making really complicated signs, he also performed the forbidden sealing technique and sealed half of the fox's chakra inside the bundle. The ninjas cheered as the beast crashed down. However their joy turned to sorrow as they saw their savior laying beside his foe. He was the Forth Hokage and no amounts of medical cures could heal him.

"Look!" One of the ninjas pointed to a floating bundle come towards them, a wail echoing out of it. They rushed over and opened it up. A blond hair, baby boy was inside, on both of his cheeks were three lines that represented the whiskers of the fox, on his stomach was the forbidden seal. He was named Naruto Uzumaki and he became the village prankster. The Third Hokage took the place as village hokage after the forth. He sighed, "May this day forever be remembered." He looked at the baby boy then left.

Both Blair and Naruto, having to be the holders of tailed-beast means one thing. _They are going to be hunted by all sorts of ninjas, for the use of a beast's chakra could bring disaster for all of the nations. _

* * *

**A/N**: Done with the prologue. I have always wondered what would have happened if Naruto had a sibling of some sort and he/she was also a container for the tailed-beast. Also I looked at the image of the 10 tailed-beast and I didn't like it's design because it had that hideous eye in the middle of its face. Anyway this story is gonna be fun to write so you might wanna stick around to see what happens when the Fox and the Dragon collide. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1:Childhood Story

**A/N**: Here is chapter 1 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Childhood Story**

"Hey, kick the ball over here so I can score." "No way, how did you manage to block that? I put my effort into that kick!" The voices of little kids playing soccer echoed across the playground, loud and full of fun. They were having a blast, encouraging each other and teaching new jutsu they learn from their parents. A little girl sat on the swings by herself, her red hair reached down to her neck danced in the wind as she watched everyone with her eyes, those turquoise eyes full of loneliness and longing for companionship. By mistake one of the kids kicked the ball too hard and it flew over to her. The ball rolled to a stop at her feet and she picked it up.

"Psst, hey is that the kid? The one everyone's talking about?" one of the girls whispered to her friends as the girl walked over to the group, ball in hand. Everyone started backing up, clearly afraid of her. The girl stared at every single kid and held out the ball.

"May I play with you guys?"

"Uhhhhh..." No one had a response to that, except one of the girls who strolled up like she's a boss and towered over the other one. "No you may not. You wanna know why? It's because your ugly!" The girl astonished and hurt, dropped the ball.

"Yea and your style of dressing looks so disgusting too! Almost like your dead parents if you actually had any!" The other kids joined in, jeering mean and harsh things.

"Stop it..." The bullied kid whispered covering her ears with her hands, silently crying as the jeering continued. Eventually at sunset, their parents came to pick up the kids. They went home, not even looking back at the girl standing by herself, looking on the ground.

_Why? _She thought. _Why is everyone so mean to me?_ She buried her face in her hands again. _What did I do to deserve this?_ She continued to cry. The sun cast her shadow on the ground except it was not in the shape of a little girl. If she wasn't crying, she would have notice the shadow of the dragon beast, 2 out of 10 of its tails attached to her feet, the others silently moving on their own.

* * *

_In Konohagakure..._

"Hey get back here kid!" A few pissed off adults chased a kid wearing a bright orange jump suit around the village. Apparently he drew graffiti all over the monument of great ninjas. He wore goggles on his head and he laughed at his chasers. "Sorry losers, you will never capture me. I'm number 1!"

Playing a trick on them, he used a camouflage carpet and blended with a nearby fence. The adults rushed right past. Removing the carpet, he laughed. "Ha I have defiled the national monument and I have lost those losers. A minus stinkers!"

He trotted off, whistling a tune to himself. Getting another idea, he hurried to the Hokage's building and made his way back up to the monument. With a brand new bucket of paint, he started to draw another masterpiece.

"Lord Hokage!"

An old man halted in his art painting. "Is it Naruto again?"

"It is Naruto. He is constantly making trouble and ditching class." The Hokage's subordinates were kneeling behind him, waiting for orders. The old man sighed and grabbed his hat.

"Let's go and see this nonsense."

Outside there were a group of people shaking their heads in dismay as they watched Naruto's antics. Now the monument looks more defiled then it ever had been, graffiti everywhere plus some inappropriate drawings. Naruto hung by a rope as he swung from one face to another.

"Hey get down here."

"Shut up." Naruto sneered down. "You guys don't have the balls to do this sort of thing. Get real people, I win almost every time! It's normal for you to be at the lowest level!" Some of the people had veins popping out ready to pound the kid but the Hokage appeared.

"Whoa the old man's here." Naruto smiled to himself. He actually liked him, since he had always dreamed about becoming one himself. The Hokage looked up at the mess Naruto created when a shadow crossed his path.

"I'm sorry about this Hokage." The newcomer apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok Iruka." was the response.

_What is he doing? Graduation is coming soon and he is goofing off. _Iruka chewed his lip as he watched.

_Oh crap...sensei's here._ Naruto tried to run but he slipped and clung onto the rope before he fell to the ground. Iruka did a face palm and got Naruto out of his misery by tying him up and dragging him back to school. At school the other ninja kids watched as Iruka chewed Naruto out.

"What do you thing you are doing Naruto? Graduation is coming soon and you have failed three times already!"

Naruto growled slightly as he got an earful of the harsh words. The other kids snickered at the statement that he had failed three times.

"Yea Yea whatever." Naruto replied. The rest of the day didn't go so well. Naruto failed the exam...again. He gets taunted by the others and he couldn't take it anymore. That night, a ninja named Mizuki tricked Naruto into getting the forbidden scroll. Iruka chased down Naruto and they both got attacked by Mizuki. Ignoring Iruka's plea to refrain from telling Naruto the truth, Mizuki told him anyway.

"You are the Nine-tail Fox Demon! You killed Iruka's parents that is why you don't have any friends!" Mizuki gloated as Naruto stood there petrified, he couldn't believe this. Him? A Demon Fox?

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He cried out as he fled away back to the village.

"Naruto!" Iruka called after him. " It's no use." Iruka looked up as Mizuki continued. "Did you see that look in his eyes? Those were the eyes of the beast. No one can stop him now."

"That maybe true, but.." Iruka looked up, a new light came into his eyes. "Naruto is not like that. He is just like me. I just know he will never hurt the village that he grew up in."

And Iruka was right. That night, Naruto proved himself worthy, placing his trust in Iruka and using his new technique _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ to defeat Mizuki. Finally acknowledged by someone at last, Naruto couldn't be happier, Iruka gave Naruto his own headband as proof of graduation and treated him to a bowl of ramen.

* * *

_Back in the village hidden in the mountains..._

"Your back Blair..." A women acknowledged the girl as she closed the door silently. "I'm almost done with dinner, so have a seat." Blair trudged into the kitchen and waited patiently.

"Mom..." she looked at the woman as she saw the food being placed, "Are you really and truly my mother?"

The woman paused at what she was doing then smiled, "What makes you say that?" Blair looked at her and replied, "Everyone at the park called me mean names. They said that my parents are dead. So are you or are you not my real parents?"

The woman faltered a bit, then said, "Blair honey, after dinner we will talk about it ok?" Blair nodded as her 'dad' walked in. They had a quiet dinner then retired to the living room. Blair sat crossed-legged and waited for the answer.

The woman was talking to her husband in a hush tone, flicking her eyes back and forth. Once the man nodded, she walked over and began telling her the truth.

"Now what I am about to say, you may not believe but it is the truth." She took a deep breath then looked into Blair's eyes, "You are the container of the 10-tailed beast!" The sound of thunder and lightning echoed outside. Blair's eyes became wide as she took in the info. Her so-called mom continued.

"It is true that you are not our real child but we will still love you anyway. We found you that night, in a basket with no card or anything. At the time the 10-tailed beast was destroying our village and we did not have a choice. In order to save our village, the Hokage sealed it inside of you." Blair sat there silently, slowly taking in the words.

"Blair..." the women reached out to her, but Blair smacked the hand away, eyes blazing.

"It's not true." Silver tears were flowing down. "You lie. You're LYING. I am not some BEAST, I have feelings. Why isn't anyone treating me fairly!" Now she was completely devastated. Her world crumbled away, leaving nothing but dark emptiness. "My life was a complete Lie, why didn't you tell me earlier?" She stared accusingly at them.

"We thought that it was for the best..." the woman's voice was shaking as she looked away.

"But look at what you have done." Blair wiped away the tears. "Leave me alone." She left the room. The woman started leaking tears as the man placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's done is done. We didn't have a choice."

Blair sat in a tree, looking up at the silver moon. _My life was a lie. I was lied to over and over again. Everyone is so mean to me. I wish I wasn't born a freak. I just wanted a normal life, with normal parents and friends. _

She pulled her knees to her chest and silently cried into the night, the moon still shining brightly.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Poor Blair...it's hard to be a jinchūriki, or a container for tailed beasts. People will bow to your power sooner or later lol. Please leave reviews! :P


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise Sound Attack!

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprise Sound Attack!**

Days turn to months and into years. No matter the season, Blair struggled against the forces, training constantly. At times she would spend months in the mountains, alone and unafraid. She would steal a bunch of scrolls and hoard them in the mountains herself and study till she dropped. Same with Naruto, he constantly trains himself to become Hokage one day. The only difference between the two is that, as time goes on Naruto has started to gain friends. He is currently on Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and Master Kakashi, going on missions, having a blast. Blair did not get that kind of treatment. As she grew up to around 9 or 10 years old, the constant bullying she had been receiving since childhood enlarged, reaching new heights. Everyday after ninja school she would be picked on by the others, shunned by the villagers and was forced to study by herself. Her guardians were also shunned by the villagers for keeping her in their house. Blair felt that it was all her fault so she would go to the mountains and set up a living quarter for herself, spending her days in there. Her life was challenging but she kept at it, always studied hard and achieving what others couldn't. Some of the villagers would catch a glimpse of her when she comes for shopping items but, she'll go back up to the mountains for the rest of the day.

* * *

_One night..._

"So this is what you do..." Blair was studying scroll over scroll, her eyes scanning the words. It was raining outside, they trickled down the window. She looked out and stared out into the village below, seeing their flickering lights.

"It's getting late. I'll get some sleep." She packed up all the scrolls in her pack, blew out the candle and went to bed. As she was asleep, the village below did not expect a sneak attack.

The sirens blared as clashes of knives and hand to hand combat issued in the village. Women and children huddled inside as the men fought bravely.

"Hmmm..." A lone shadow watches the battle from outside the village. A group of ninjas were behind him, waiting for his signal.

"Sir..." Another shadow knelt beside him, and informed him the news. "My scouts have heard of the story of the 10 tailed beast lurking in this village. Apparently it's host is a 10 year old girl. She has been bullied at a young age so I don't see any issues of capturing her now. Most likely she'll have emotional issues so there is a chance that she'll attack but, I believe it is a 100% flawless plan of capture."

The original shadow nodded then raised his arm, the signal has been given. The group behind him scattered and disappeared. Both shadows looked on as the village now is set ablaze, everyone is running from the flames, only to be trap by a barrier jutsu. There is no escape now, the fate has been sealed.

"What's happening out there?" Awoken by the noise outside, Blair stumbled out of bed and looked outside. Astounded, her eyes caught sight of a burning village surrounded by a barrier of some sort. She rushed out the door. _I have to figure out what is going on. _

* * *

Buildings were shattered, bodies of the mountain ninjas scattered around. Blair ran through the village and inspected every single body. Her eyes were frantic as she scanned the whole town. She saw those who had teased her lay in front, dead. She didn't care for them, scoffed and ran off, making sure to step on their bodies in the process. _Teaches them to tease me, this is exactly what they deserved. _She arrived at her guardian's house and peeked in. The scene that greet her was so horrible that she couldn't believe her eyes. The room was destroyed beyond recognition, blood stains everywhere. Blair peeked into the room they slept in and covered her mouth quickly.

Inside, hanging on the ceiling was a tortured and broken body of a man. His guts were on the floor and his mouth looked like it was ripped apart by force. His face was smashed in, his hands and feet were mutilated to extreme. On the bed, laying like a puppet was the woman. Her face was frozen in fear and it looked like she suffered to the end. Her eyes were glazed as she stared at nothing. Blair stumbled back as she tried to breathe normally. _Calm down. _she told herself, _Calm down. _ She suddenly picked up movement and hid quickly. A few ninjas crawled in, wearing what looked like black spots.

"We're wasting time..."One of the ninjas grumbled to his partners. "We have been searching for a long time in this village, there is like no sign of the 10 tails." They continued to mumble to themselves, as Blair's mind started thinking. _10 tails? That's me. This isn't good. I need to get out of here and fast. Oh crap I forgot my backpack, maybe I can get it if I hurry back. _

"Ohh. Let's go, another group found some kind of building in the mountains." The ninjas left the room. Fearing for her belongings at home, Blair used a shortcut and arrived at her cabin before the enemies. She quickly grabbed her pack and left, hiding behind some thick bushes outback. She saw shadows silently moving into the one story building. A few seconds later, nothing moved. The wind stirred a bit as shadows appeared and with it brought some interesting news to Blair's ears.

"Lord Orochimaru." One of the shadows was talking to this tall man as he was making his way to the structure. Tall, skinny and white as a ghost with eyes like a snake, Blair couldn't help shivering at the sight of this man. "This appears to the be the place where the 10 tails lived. Always alone in solitude, I think that it's quite sad." Orochimaru chuckled slightly as he listened to this piece of news. His snake eyes darted back and forth. He scoffed and turned his back on the building, stating, "It's such a pity that a child that was shunned by her own village is the host of the strongest beast in the whole world. No matter, I will obtain it one day as well as the other tailed beast. Go ahead, you may burn that pathetic building so that nothing remains. I need to return to the Sound Village and continue my plotting against Konohagakure." He walks away as Blair stared at her home being burned to the ground from her hiding place.

_This can't be happening._ She thought as the last sound ninjas retreated back to the Sound Village. _My home. The village with all of the hatred I felt towards them, all gone. _She stared down at the pack she had with her. Opening it up, she stared at the scrolls she spent studying. _These are all I had left. _Closing the bag she thought to herself. _I have no where to go, wait that Orochimaru freak said something about tailed beast. So there are more than just mine._ Blair clenched her fist, eyes shining brightly. _If that's the case, I'll go search for them myself. _She stood up, shouldering the pack. _I guess I'll pay this Konohagakure place a visit. _She took off into the night, not bothering to turn back to her ruined village, smoke still rising up in pillars into the sky.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Now Blair is on her way to Konohagakure hoping to meet some of the tailed beast hosts, I wonder who she'll meet? Lol please leave reviews! :P


	4. Chapter 3: Leaf Ninja Encounter

**A/N:** Here is chapter 3 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Leaf Ninja Encounter**

"I received intelligence that the village hidden in the mountains has been attacked by the sound ninjas." The third hokage looked up from a scroll at Team 7. He has brought this team together because they were the only team in the village that weren't on a critical mission at the moment. Everyone else was busy with their own mission.

"This mission is really important. You are required to travel there immediately and inspect the damage. Most likely the sound ninjas are going to attack us next. We need to be vigilant. That is all." He looked at each and every one of them. Their eyes blazed with determination, itching to set off into the uncharted area of the mountains.

The gates opened up as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi walked out. Each member had a little bag of items, from smoke bombs to shirikens.

"Alright!" Naruto was excited as he was finally out of the village for the first time. His team members followed after him, less enthusiastic. "Come on you guys." He looked back as he waited for them to hurry up. "We've never been out here before so now's our chance!"

"Really, Naruto." Sakura sighed, "Even if it's our first time, it is possible we'll be attacked without warning so we need to take this mission slow and steady at first." Sasuke and Kakashi nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine." Naruto pouted as no one took his side in the matter. He didn't mind though, as long as he had friends, he was quite happy.

"Let's go you guys, it'll take us awhile to get to our destination. If we sprint, I think we'll make it before sundown." Kakashi took the lead and led the group towards the village.

* * *

They arrived at the place of the village but there was nothing.

"Woah, what happened?" Naruto's eyes bugged out as he looked out. What use to be a village, there were burnt foundations. Charred grounds and human remains. They walked through, looking from left to right. Nothing, absolutely nothing was awe inspiring.

"Kakashi-sensei, you sure this is the village?" Sakura looked at him, seeing him standing there, thinking.

"You all realize that the hokage said the Village hidden in the mountains was attack by the Sound. It mostly looks like this was their doing. Murder and brutal violence." The group feel silent at that.

"Hey look there!" Naruto took off running and ended up in front of a huge slab tablet, scorched by flame but wasn't broken. The others followed and they all peered at it. Since the sun was setting, they could only make out little bits of it.

It was some sort of art, a huge picture on a huge tablet. There was a huge beast, its eyes bright with vengeance, it's claws crushed the mountains. Swirling lines streamed out behind it, 10 in total. What looked like people were at the bottom, attacking the beast. The beast had its wings expanded wide as if to blow them away.

"I've never seen this before." Naruto stared intently at the art, his eyes mainly trained on the beast. Unknown to him, the beast inside him stirred. The fox opened its eyes lazily as though he was seeing the art himself. The beast on the portrait bored into his own. The fox shifted slightly, growling and poking his snout through the bars that kept him in. Words from the world above him reached his ears.

"I heard of this story." A male's voice, most likely that man named Kakashi-sensei. "It was said that this village got attacked on the night we were attacked."

"You mean, there was more than just one tailed beast?" A girl's voice, Sakura Haruno.

"Correct. Legend has it that this village was attacked by the notorious 10 tails. How unlucky... we were attacked by the 9-tails and he was hard enough to handle." Silence followed.

The fox knew the other three were gazing at the one and only jinchūriki in the group. Naruto returned their gaze confidently, he didn't care if he was a freak or not. When the group met up for the first time, they already knew who he is and what he was. Everyone has accepted him now, people were opening up and letting him in.

"The good news is that the Hokage here managed to seal it inside someone. That person's whereabouts are unknown."Kakashi finished. The fox decided to take a nap and tuned everything out. The team stared at the art a little more then decided to return to Konohagakure tomorrow morning to report their findings.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you think that person is suffering like I had?" Naruto asked him the following morning. Kakashi looked at him and said, "Well for someone who is a jinchūriki like yourself, it is most likely accurate that the person is emotionally unstable. He/she would probably decline friendship at first, but I suppose he/she would lighten up in time." Naruto nodded, completely understanding.

"I just wish that I-Ack!" Whatever came at the end was cut off as he tripped and fell. Sasuke and Sakura were up ahead of them both, but looked back and they saw Naruto sprawled on the ground.

"Ouch!" He sat up, rubbing his head. "What the-?" He looked and saw a pair of feet sticking out from underneath some bushes.

Naruto grabbed the ankles and pulled out its owner, which happens to be a girl. They stared at her sleeping form for quite awhile. Sasuke disappeared for a while, rummaging around the bush the girl was sleeping in, looking for anything else.

"It looks like she's from the Village hidden in the mountains." Kakashi noticed her headband on her left arm.

"Do you think she's a civilian?" Sakura asked as she checked the girl's pulse.

"Maybe..."Kakashi pondered as Sasuke came back, plopping down a backpack.

"This is all her stuff." He announced.

"Good work."

"Ohhh. Look you guys, she's waking up!" Naruto said excitedly as the girl's eyes opened. She sleepily stretched her muscles and looked around, confused.

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. One day I'll be the Village Hokage, Believe it!" Naruto boasted proudly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you." Sakura said in turn while giving Naruto a look in response to his boasting.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said nonchalantly as he leaned against a tree.

"Kakashi Hatake, Team 7's leader." Kakashi introduced himself. "We found you asleep in the bushes."

"I see. Well since you introduced yourselves it is only right that I introduce myself as well." The girl took a deep breath and said, "My name is Blair and I am on a journey to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke looked at her wearily. Naruto however, looked at her with interest, from her red hair to her turquoise eye-color. Blair noticed the uncomfortable silence and then spotted her bag was in front of her. She snatched it quickly and opened it up. She sighed with relief as she closed it.

"What's in there?" Naruto asked curiously. She looked at him and replied, "It's items from my village."

"The village hidden in the mountains I presume." Kakashi stated. Blair tensed up and she asked, "How do you know?" He pointed to her left arm. "Your headband."

She gazed at the item with longing. Suddenly she untied it, unzipped her backpack and stuffed it in. "I don't need it." She mumbled as she zipped it back up.

I_t would be wise to bring her to the village._ Kakashi pondered as he watched Naruto interact with her, clearly interested. Blair would slightly nod her head once in awhile, listening to him. _After all, I suspect she is the 10 tailed one else knows, it would be best that way.  
_

"Let's go kids, we need to report to the Hokage."

Blair's eyes lit up for a split second before she asked, "Can I come?"

"Sure you can!" Naruto exclaimed as he slung his pack over his shoulder. Blair smiled a bit and hoisted her own belongings.

"Where is she going to stay?" Sakura asked once the group continued back. Everyone thought for a second then Naruto had an idea.

"She can stay at my place." Shocked faces met this sentence. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, can Blair be on Team 7?"

Kakashi's eye widened as he looked at Blair then Naruto and then back again. Scratching his chin he said, "I guess it's ok. I'll talk to the Hokage when we get there."

"Alright, isn't it fantastic?" Naruto asked Blair. She looked at him and said, "Yea that sounds good." She followed the Leaf ninjas back to their village. _Finally, I have found some friends that care. _She thought. _Hopefully they will accept me for who and what I truly am. _

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Now Blair has met that someone and is on her way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. :D


	5. Chapter 4: Starting over

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Starting over**

"Hmmm...so the Village hidden in the Mountains is no more." The Third looked at Kakashi, thinking deeply.

"And you have picked up a girl from the village. Where is she now?"

"Right now Naruto is showing her around the village." Kakashi said, hands in his pockets. "I have a feeling that Naruto would most likely have her stay with him for the time being." The Hokage nodded and said, "Do they know what she is?" Kakashi shook his head no.

"Good. It is better if they don't know. Keep this information hidden from the public, she doesn't need another unwelcoming home. Now I think it is important that she is assigned to a team so...I'll assign her to Team 7."

"What? That means I'm in charge of two of those..."Kakashi trailed off, thinking deeply. Though having two jinchūrikis on the same team is quite the honor as well as dangerous. First of all, the village was nearly destroyed by the nine-tails, who knows how much damage the 10-tails could do. Kakashi also knows that his team would be the most targeted.

"I am placing my trust in you Kakashi." The Hokage said, "Make sure she receives proper training." Kakashi bowed and was about to leave the room when the Hokage called him back.

"Use caution around Naruto, but even more around Blair. No doubt that Blair is emotional unstable so she needs more supervision. We don't know when their powers will be unleashed but, when it does, I need you ready to keep it under control. You are dismissed."

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Naruto's place_

"Here we are." Naruto unlocked the door to his home and welcomed Blair in. It took her quite awhile but she got used to the atmosphere. The place was big enough for a family but Naruto told her that his parents died when he was born.

"I'll treat you to dinner tonight so wash up. Here's a towel and some fresh clothes." Naruto grinned as he closed the bathroom door. Blair released her breathe and stared in the mirror. Her reflection stared right back, a little girl who hasn't taken a bath in so long, mucky scarlet hair and dirt on her face . She shook her head, her hair dribbling down in cascading waves. She looked back into the mirror and smiled a little. The girl in the mirror smiled back at her. Satisfied she delicately stepped into the tub and submerged beneath the line, allowing the warm water to soak her skin, blessing it with warmth and smoothness. She smiled a bit as her fingers traced along the water's surface. Noticing some soap, she scrubbed and cleaned until she was sparking clean and not a trace of dirt anywhere. She also got carried away with the bubbles.

After the bath, she got dressed and met Naruto outside. It was a bit chilly at night as they hurried to the restaurant.

"This is the place..." Naruto lifted up the flaps, inviting her in. "Ramen Ichiraku!"

Blair looked in curiously as the smell of ramen noodles filled her nostrils.

"Heyyyy Naruto, you're here. Who's your guest?" Blair lifted her head and saw an old man behind the counter. Naruto grinned as he sat down at the counter, gesturing her to follow.

"Hey, old man Teuchi. This is Blair, she's gonna train with us and become a part of Team 7 from now on. It'll be awesome, we can't wait. Since she is new, I'm treating her tonight."

The old man nodded as his daughter Ayame helped him with the cooking. After a few minutes, two steaming bowels of ramen were placed in front of the kids. "Here you go, keep your money for now. Your dinner's on the house!"

"Woah, thanks!" Naruto picked up his chopsticks, "Time to eat!"and started digging in. Blair looked slightly uncomfortable at his pigging out. She looked at her own bowl and picked up the chopsticks. She stirred the noodles around in the soup and brought it to her mouth. Slurping it down, her face lightened up.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed happily. The night was good, she chatted with the owners and felt more comfortable around Naruto. After dinner, they retired back to Naruto's house.

* * *

"You can sleep in this room." Naruto showed her a room that was used for guest or visitors. It was perfect, a queen sized bed, a desk, a bookshelf and best of all, she can look out of the window and see the village below. There was a separate bathroom.

"Since you are going to be on Team 7 and you have no where to rest, you can live here for now." Naruto says and Blair sets her backpack next to the bed. She feels the quilts and blankets, smiling a bit. She also inspects the desk, drawers and other things.

"Thanks..."She said to the boy. "Words alone cannot express my gratitude for your kindness. I'll reply you somehow."

Naruto shook his head. "It's ok. It is what I am suppose to do for a fellow ninja."

_A fellow ninja?_ She reached into her bag and pulled out her old headband. It's design of the Village hidden in the mountains were old and worn out. Blair sighed and placed it on the desk. Naruto looked at her solemn frown and said,

"I understand your pain but, you'll live though it. I'll help you." He turned to leave and said, "My bedroom is right down the hall so holler if you need help. Get up early tomorrow we need to get you a new head band and then train. Good night." The door closed shut and Naruto's footsteps echoed down the hall. Blair started placing her items in order, scrolls on the bookshelf, pencils and paper on the desk, fresh clothes of change in the drawers etc. Soon she rearranged the room into her own. Getting ready for bed, she tucked herself in and stared through the window at the moon.

_Well...now that I'm starting from scratch, I hope that I won't be a burden to the team. Speaking of which, I wonder what training we will start after I get my new headband. _She raised her head a bit to stare at the old one on the desk. It was full of horrid memories yet, she couldn't force herself to throw it away.

_Thinking about it won't help. I need to sleep, today has been a tiring day. Tomorrow will be a better one. _She closed her eyes and dreamed sweet dreams that night.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope it was ok!:D


	6. Chapter 5: Showdown in the Outskirts

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Showdown in the Outskirts**

"Alright students," Kakashi-sensei was talking to Team 7 the following morning. "Let us welcome Blair in our group with a warm welcome." Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto turned to say hello to their newest member. Blair smiled back.

"Today we are going to do the simplest jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu. Blair your up." Blair nervously walked up and looked at Kakashi. "Just do this simple signs: Ram, Snake and Tiger."

"Ram. Snake. Tiger. Shadow Clone Jutsu." She made the hand signs and a cloak of smoke appeared. Once it died down, the rest of the team saw 10 Blairs, standing there idly and looking bored.

"10 clones at once?" Sakura murmured, a finger on her chin. "Usually a genin is capable of creating 5 at a time."

"Yeah? Well...we're above this 'genin level'." The clones chorused.

"How so? You look like a genin." Sasuke asked.

" To begin with, our village divide things up differently like this social class ranking." One of the clones said. "Everyone is ranked on their ability to conjure up strong jutsu in a competition, which is held every 4 years. When we have this competition , every ninja is invited to participate and unleash their most powerful technique they've been mastering. The jutsu that is the strongest becomes village leader, also known as Hokage. The next 30 after the Hokage becomes our Jounin, the next 20 becomes our Chuunin, the next 18 becomes our Genin and the next 10 becomes our Academy Students. We have 10 Anbu units and 10 Special Elite Forces as well except now their all gone."

"So your village had 99 ninjas. Pretty big if you ask me." Sakura said, her witty remarks never fazed her.

"Actually there was 100 ninjas in my village." Another clone spoke up.

"Who was your missing person?"

"It was me." All the clones wore a frown now, depressed at the thought.

"Why do you look so sad?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I...well I wasn't given a rank to begin with. Technically I was suppose to be a genin but, rumor spread about me being bumped up to Sage rank. I was denied the entry in the competition so I didn't compete."

"WHAT? SAGE RANK?" Now everyone's jaws dropped at this. The clones nodded.

"Because I can perform much better than the rest, use unlimited and forbidden jutsu, even strong enough to claim the title Kage. To prevent that, the best option was the have me settle in the Sage rank."

"I see. Not a bad choice." Kakashi placed a finger on his chin. "However, you are in the Village hidden in the leaves and you are starting anew, right now we'll give you genin rank to be equal."

"Understood." The clones disappeared, leaving the real one standing there. She smiled and went to sit back down. Kakashi was still thinking a bit. The teens looked at him, waiting for his instructions.

"I have to ponder about this. For now, why don't you three take Blair around the town some more, introduce her to more people, go shopping etc. Tomorrow we'll start training. Bye!" With that he vanished.

"Man...Just when things got good, he scurried away." Naruto pouted angrily. He sighed and grinned, "Here Blair, I'll take you around the perimeter of the village. I know I showed the village but, I want to show you the wide vicinity." Blair nodded and the twosome hurried off. Sakura and Sasuke looked after them then at each other.

"So Sasuke, what do we do now?"

"How about a date?"  
"Sure...WHAT?"Sakura startled, gaping at the boy.

"You heard me."

"O-ok." Sakura swooned as her inner self did victory fist pumps. "Wait til Ino gets a load of this."

* * *

_Somewhere in the village..._

"And from here," Naruto pointed with his index finger, "You can see the monumental figures of the village's Hokages engraved on the mountain. Blair looked at the faces of the Hokages of old. She wondered what happened to the early Hokages of her village. _Well thinking about it wouldn't help, my village is gone anyway. _She shook her head in dismay as Naruto led her along a secret pathway that opened up to a cavern within the monument itself.

"Wow...it's so pretty." She stared at the sunlight beams that were shinning in through holes in the wall, lighting up and reflecting a golden tint from the minerals. "How come no one comes here?"

"Well it wasn't discovered until a month ago. I cleverly covered the hole so that others wouldn't disturb it." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I decided to make this our little secret base, what do you think?"

"I think it's great." Blair walked around a bit and smiled, "A brilliant idea."

"Oh." Naruto checked the sun through one of the holes. "It's almost 2:00 pm. Want to visit some of the outskirt towns?"

"Sure, why not." She followed him out and they made their way to the outskirts.

* * *

_Hokage's place_

"She's a WHAT?" Iruka stammered, eyes bugging out, fishy lips. Kakashi looked at him and repeated himself.

"Blair is much stronger than what we originally thought. According to her, she is considered a Sage rank in the village hidden in the mountains...when it was still standing."

"How is that possible? Lord Hokage." Iruka turned his attention to the third, smoking his pipe. The old man sat there thinking deeply, almost as if he was asleep.

"It isn't a coincidence that Naruto is taking a liking to her, them both being hosts of the tailed beast. It's not an easy life for those two, being hated by the villagers and their children. However, both of them continued to overcome the taunting and managed to strive toward goals no one has ever dreamed off. The thing that concerns me is that one day the village hidden in the sound would strike out and try to take their powers for themselves. Both the 9 tails and the 10 tails harbor enormous amounts of chakra, something evil wrongdoers dream of obtaining for centuries. We must protect them both with our very lives, the village hidden in the leafs deserves to protect them and help them."

"Understood."

"Lord Hokage." The door opened up and two more people walked in.

"Ah Kurenai, Asuma welcome." The Hokage acknowledged the two Jounin. Kurenai Yuhi, leader of Team 8 which is mainly concentrates on tracking down the enemies. Kurenai herself is a Genjutsu user, specializing in casting illusions involving plants. Asuma Sarutobi is the leader of Team 10. His favorite weapon to use in battle are trench knives that can be infused with chakra, making them extremely dangerous. He can also be seen smoking a cigarette from time to time.

"We report movement from the village hidden in the sound. They appear to be heading to the outskirts."

"But that's...!" Kakashi raced out the door immediately before anyone could stop him.

"Go Team 10 and Team 8!" The Hokage issued the order, looking worried. "Join Kakashi and stop the sound ninjas." Both leaders nodded before gathering their team and hurried after Kakashi.

_Please make it in time!_

* * *

_Outskirts_

"Naruto, what's happening?" The twosome were running around town with some creepy thugs following them.

"Chill, I'll figure out something." Naruto tried to figure out a escape route and spotted an abandoned warehouse. "There!" He dragged Blair after him and the two of them hide as the patter of feet raced past.

"Pheew. I think we're safe. Let's go." Naruto scanned the area and led Blair away. They managed to get to the edge of town before being surrounded by sound ninjas. The two stood back to back, nervously looking at the older men.

"So these two are the famous jinchūrikies." The circle parted to let this man sauntered forward. His pale skin and snake eyes were severely intimidating.

"It's you!" Blair exclaimed, recognizing him immediately. The man stopped, tilting his head to the side confused.

"Dear child, do I know you?"

"You destroyed my village that night. I never thought I'd meet you here."

"Ahhhhh...I remember now." The man chuckled as he drew his sword, "That night was the best I ever had. Those poor souls were no match for me." He swiped his tongue along the sharp end, glaring at the kids. They tried not to freeze under his gaze however, they were paralyzed as scared rats.

"Hold it right there Orochimaru!"

"Hmm?" He turned his head as Kakashi, Team8 and Team 10 appeared and surrounded the small band of sound ninjas. The enemy fidgeted a bit at the enemies numbers.

"Kakashi...long time no see. How's that eye treating you?" Orochimaru asked.

"I have nothing to say to you. Those two will not be in your procession. Not now, not ever. Today is the day you are finished forever! We will get rid of you once and for all!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done. I wonder what will happen!:D


	7. Chapter 6: Retreat and Fireworks

**A/N**: Chapter 6 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks goes to RoseWing-chan for reviewing and giving this story some love and attention.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Retreat and Fireworks**

"Today is the day you are finished forever! We will get rid of you once and for all!" Orochimaru wasn't fazed at all, instead he just chuckled, which turned into laughter. He was laughing so hard that the rest of the group gave each other quick glances.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, my dear boy you have been mistaken." He smiled. "I don't suppose you have forgotten that I am one of the three." He chuckled again. "Look at you, you look pale. Why don't you return home and get some rest?"

"Don't kid with us Orochimaru!" Asuma growled, shaking his fist. "We'll be more than enough to handle you."

"As you wish." He snapped his fingers. The group of sound ninjas immediately attacked the genins of Team 10 and 8. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai went after Orochimaru himself.

"Come on!" While they were in the heat of battle, Naruto gripped Blair's hand and dragged her away. Unfortunately, Orochimaru saw the movement.

"AFTER THEM!" He shrieks. The sound ninjas stopped attacking the genin and went after the retreating kids.

"Stop them!" Kakashi shouted as he blocked an attack from Orochimaru. "We'll handle this guy!" Asuma and Kurenai nodded as the genins gave their leaders a worried glance.

"Let's go." Shikamaru of Team 10 ordered and the others followed him after the sound.

"How noble, Kakashi." Orochimaru sneered as the genin disappeared. "It's a shame I can't have you stay and watch the show."

"Save it." Kakashi snarled back. They rushed at each other, sword and kunai knife clashing. Asuma and Kurenai rushed in when the timing was right, managing to wound their opponent. Orochimaru growled as he was pushed back a bit. He smiled though, fighting was like his entertainment, made his cold blood boil.

"Kekeke, my time is valuable..." He murmurs and he raised his hand. The three leaf ninjas braced themselves. "Goodbye for now! We'll meet again later." Orochimaru throws a smoke bomb and disappeared. The instructors sighed as the genins returned, followed by Naruto and Blair.

"Good work you guys." Kakashi praised them. Everyone beamed brightly but Naruo pouted.

"Kakashi-sensei we were totally fine on our own. I would've whooped their butts back to where they came from!"

"Naruto, you were lucky that we showed up. Orochimaru is a tough opponent." Kakashi replied but something in the back of his mind nagged him._ If, perhaps they tapped into their powers, Orochimaru would have had a difficult time controlling them. The odds of him containing these two is 0%. _

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Stop daydreaming and let' s go back to the village!" Naruto exclaimed. The others nodded.

"Sure." Kakashi smiled for the first time and the group went back to the Hidden Leaf. They arrived just in time for a wonderful surprise. Since the fight didn't last long, they made it back in time for some fireworks. There were a bunch of festivities.

"Ahhhhhh wow!" Everyone exclaimed, watching the sparkles and fantastic images explode.

"Come Blair, let's grab something to eat." Naruto led her away.

"H-hey Naruto wait! We have to report to the Hokage!" Kakashi yelled after his students.

"Not now Kakashi-sensei!" He hollered back, "I don't want to miss this perfect opportunity!"

Kakashi sighed as the others split up to have some fun. Asuma and Kurenai invited Kakashi over and he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not." Was his reply. Families were out having fun, Sasuke and Sakura were having a great date, watching the fireworks from a secret location. The Hokage was smiling to himself as he watched the spectacular view from the rooftop.

* * *

"What a great day!" Naruto announced as he sat on top of the monument. Blair nodded as they watched the fireworks together. They stopped by the noodle shop, a bowl of ramen each, then hurried to watch the fireworks. Here they were, sitting side by side looking up at the dazzling display of explosions. Blair reached in to her back pocket and took out two tubs of ice cream.

"Here. This is yours." She handed over one and gave him a spoon. He smiled and together they ate the dessert, stopping once in a while to control some brain freeze. The fireworks lasted most of the night, lighting up the sky with vast colors, everyone was happy.

"Hey Blair..."

"Yes?" She looked at the boy. Naruto smiled and said, "I wish everyday was like today. I'm glad that we're on the same team together." Blair was quiet for a second and then she smiled.

"Yeah...I'm glad as well." The two of them continued to watch the fireworks in silence, enjoying the company.

* * *

_Somewhere else...in the village hidden in the sound..._

"I was SOOOOOO close! You worthless fools!" Orochimaru ferociously slammed his fist on a table, breaking it into splinters. His men cringed and begged for forgiveness.

"Lord Orochimaru, please don't go breaking the furniture again." A man sighed as he looked at the damaged table.

"Kabuto, I didn't ask for you to patronize me!" Orochimaru gave his right-hand man a glowering glare.

"My apologizes sir." Kabuto bowed.

"No matter, they will soon belong to me. For right now.." He chuckled, "let them enjoy their freedom. When the right time comes, they'll be in my hands and everyone else will fall at my feet."

* * *

**A/N**: Done! Hope it was fine :D


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting Lord Jiraiya

**A/N**: Chapter 7 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks goes to RoseWing-chan for reviewing and giving this story some love and attention

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting Lord Jiraiya**

"Today we get to train by ourselves. Kakashi-sensei said he already signed Team 7 up in the upcoming exams next week. All of the genin are out practicing, we will not fall behind them!" Naruto pumped his fist as Team 7 made their way to a safe location to practice. Sasuke and Sakura went off to train together, leaving Naruto and Blair together. The four of them promised to meet back and go out to dinner. Naruto and Blair went through some basic chakra training, throwing kunai knives and shurikens, speed training as well as tree climbing. They ended the day with their ultimate techniques, Naruto's Shadow Clone and Blair's Dragon Lotus. The Dragon Lotus Jutsu was more powerful than Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu, it blew all of the Naruto clones away. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he begged her to teach him the Dragon Lotus. Blair shook her head, stating that the Dragon Lotus was really complicated, more complicated than the Hidden Lotus which is a completely different technique.

"Nah it's ok. I'll learn more powerful techniques. Let's go, Sakura and Sasuke are waiting." Naruto led Blair back to the meeting place and sure enough, the other two were already there. They got together and went to a famous restaurant in town. Sakura warned Naruto not to treat them to ramen noodles because that was all he cared about. She wanted something different. Sasuke didn't care what they had as long as it was eatable. They were having a fine dinner until Ino, Choji and Shikamaru dropped in, mainly because Ino wanted Sasuke. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Neji and TenTen also dropped by and soon they had a huge table for all of the genin.

"Hey Choji, quit hogging all of the BBQ meat!" Ino angrily complained as her teammate busily stuffed his face with the meat. He gave her a death glare and muttered, "Every last piece has to be honored and eaten with respect. I will not hand it over to you!"

"Why you...This is why you are so f-"

"Ino, DON"T say that taboo word." Shikamaru whispered urgently. Ino cringed before nodding quickly and decided to let Choji eat the meat. Everyone had fun and partied til it was late. The worst part was that Team 7 had to pay for it. Naruto flipped out and said that he wouldn't pay for the others. Blair showed a little more compassion and payed the owner for all of the team's meals. They all gaped at her and promised to take Team 7 out sometime in return. Once everyone left, Blair and Naruto went home and got ready for bed.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Good morning Blair-chan." Naruto greeted her as she came down for breakfast. She smiled as she helped herself to some food. The refrigerator was full of healthy things but as usual, Naruto was eating ramen. Blair grabbed herself some fruits and a piece of bread, settling down and munching happily.

"So today, Kakashi-sensei left us to train ourselves again. He said he had some business to take care of. I figured we could go and walk around a bit. Oh I know!" Naruto's eyes lit up as though he thought of something brilliant. "You know the bath houses we have just a few blocks away? We can try some water walking techniques. They are nearby the springs and we can use those for training. It'll be great!"

"Ok. That's what we'll do. Walking on water, I mean." Blair nodded. They finished quickly and hurried to the bath houses. There was this period of time where the ladies love to be in the bath houses and this period of time was it. The bath houses were full of activity. Customers were leaving back and forth, giggling and laughing.

"Wow look at that." Naruto and Blair walked over. "This place is full of energy. Perfect for training!"

"Yup, just don't leave me by myself to go peeping at women." Blair replied. Naruto cringed and said angrily, "I would never do that! Only perverted old men would do that."

"Speaking of perverted old men, who's that?" She pointed. Nearby the bath houses was this old man or some what of an old man. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He was peeping through a hole in the wall and a very eerie smile was plastered on his face. A huge blush covered his whole face and he chuckled.

"Hey you, what are you doing? Perverted old man!" Naruto jabbed his hand in his direction. Apparently his voice was so loud that the women could hear and they screamed.

"Aieeeee! A pervert!"

"Go away!"

"Peeping Tom!"

Soon the whole bath house was evacuated. The man sighed and turned to the kids. Walking over, he loomed over them with hands crossed over his chest.

"You brats have anything else to do instead of ruining my research? I was getting some good data."

"The things you're getting is a bunch of bull AND you're peeping in the ladies room. How disgusting is that? Why don't you do something more mature and stop doing criminal behavior."

"You...YOU DON"T KNOW THE MEANING OF RESEARCH NOW DO YOU?" He snapped, shaking his fist.

"Alright kiddies, do you recognize THIS?" He reached inside his coat and brought out a book.

"T-T-That's..." Naruto pointed with his finger, Blair was bewildered with the book.

"Oh so you know this book. Icha Icha is a well known book, I've gotten very good reviews. I heard they are going to make a movie out of it."

"That book is very dirty and inappropriate! People shouldn't read it anyway!" Naruto growled.

"Of course it is you little twit, it's for adults only." The man responded angrily.

"So what? People have the right to read whatever they want. Besides a dirty book like that would only belong to a perverted man like you!"

"I'm not a perverted man, I am..." He summons a toad named Gama and strikes a traditional kabuki pose. "Lord Jiraiya, a Toad Sage and one of the lengendary Sannin of Konohagakure!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope you enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 8: Jiraiya succumbs to the Harem

**A/N**: Chapter 8 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Special thanks goes to those who have reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jiraiya succumbs to the Harem**

"I'm not a perverted man, I am..." He summons a toad named Gama and strikes a traditional kabuki pose. "Lord Jiraiya, a Toad Sage and one of the lengendary Sannin of Konohagakure!"

Both Genins stared at him with no comment.

"What? You two blown away by my awesome, sanniness?" Jiraiya smirks as he folded his arms across his chest.

"More like idiocy, what a creep." Naruto whispered to Blair.

"Yeah, no kidding." She whispered.

"Ahem, if you two are done whispering in front of me how about leaving me alone?!" Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched since he heard the whispering comments. Both kids glared at him.

"Let's go Blair, we don't need a snobby old fool to teach us." Naruto huffed and walked away.

"Yeah...sure." She nodded and gave Jiraiya one last glance before following Naruto.

_Naruto Uzumaki and Blair...Are they related?_ Jiraiya thought as he watched the kids leave. _No way, they don't look like siblings...but, maybe..._A grin plastered on the old man's face. _This calls for some research. _He left the hot springs quickly and disappeared.

* * *

"Man, that stupid Pervy Sage." Naruto grumbled angrily as he plodded down the street, Blair right beside him. "Not only did we not get to train but we didn't learn any new jutsu...such a pain."

"It's ok. We can try again tomorrow." Blair flashed him a smile. Naruto blushed a tiny bit.

"Yeah, we'll do that. Right now RAMEN calls us!" He dashed off towards the ramen shop with Blair right behind him. The pair went to the famous noodle shop for dinner. Surprisingly they saw that guy Jiraiya sitting there eating a bowl himself.

"Hey you two." He smiled. Blair and Naruto sat far away from him, giving him glares.

"Oh Naruto, Blair." The owner Teuchi smiled at the two. "This man here says that he is a friend of yours and that you two are treating him to ramen."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Both kids said in unison, angrily jabbing their fist in Jiraiya's direction. "WE ARE NOT RELATED TO SUCH A PERVERT!"

"How could you?!" Jiraiya scolded them. "I am your godfather!"

"GTFO!" They shouted back angrily.

"Enough!" Teuchi yelled at them, angrily stomping his feet. "If you can't settle this dispute go outside!"

"Fine, we'll settle this outside." Jiraiya herded the kids outside and led them to somewhere secluded. "What's the matter?! It's like you two have some kind of grudge on me!"

"You're a perverted sage hermit." Naruto pouted.

"You're a creepy old man." Blair said, puffing her cheeks out in a pouting manner.

"YOU TWITS!" Jiraiya smacked them both upside the head. "How dare you treat your elders like that!"

"How dare you smack us upside the head?! Child Abuse!" They countered.

"How about this? If you can beat me in battle, I'll train you." Jiraiya suggested. Blair and Naruto had a huddle session.

"Do you think he's worth it?" Naruto whispered.

"Maybe." Blair whispered back. "We did see one of his amazing techniques. He could teach us something new."

"That settles it then." The kids broke the huddle and faced Jiraiya. "We accept your challenge."

"Good, you guys first." Jiraiya folded his arms and waited.

"Naruto..." Blair whispered something in his ear. He smiled.

"That's genius. Okay here I go! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A lot of Naruto clones appeared, grinning.

"Not bad kid." Jiraiya said, oblivious to what is going to happen.

"So we heard you like girls right? Take this Harem no Jutsu!"

"GGGGGGGGUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHHHH !" Jiraiya had a huge blood geyser coming out of his nose and he did a double take.

_Just one move and he's out for the count? What a shame._ Naruto and Blair thought as they stared at the man who twitched on the ground, blushing cheeks and a bloody nose.

"I LOVE IT!" Jiraiya pops back up with two thumbs up. "YOU TWO ARE NOW MY PUPILS!"

_A huge whoop from a stupid idiot._ Both of them thought.

"Except..." Jiraiya had that perverted look on his face. "you will have to say like that when you're around me."

"AS IF!" Naruto shouted angrily. "As I thought, you're nothing more then Perverted Sage!"

"Sigh...I forgot that you are just an idiotic douche who can use womanly jutsus."

"What was THAT?! Come here and I'll beat the stuffing out of you."

"You'll have plenty of time to beat the stuffing out of me but your training comes first."

"Right...now what?"

"Tomorrow we'll leave the Leaf Village for some training. Meet me at the front entrance in the morning so that we can leave early. Bye." With that Jiraiya trotted off.

"I don't know what he has up his sleeves but, I'm soooo ready for this training!" Naruto clenched his fist excitedly.

"No doubt. I'm sure it'll be great!" Blair nodded her head. The kids went back to the ramen shop for their ramen before going back home for packing.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Sorry for not updating sooner, I think this chapter wasn't as great as it should have been and I apologize for this chapter being short but...I'll think of something more...amazing and longer later.


	10. Chapter 9: Rasengan Training: Part 1

**A/N**: Chapter 9 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rasengan Training: Part 1**

_Outside the Village Hidden in the Leaf (in one of those outskirt towns)..._

"The first step in learning how to master the Rasengan is Rotation," Jiraiya was saying as he led the kids on their training journey, " You must concentrate all of your chakra in the palm of her hand and contain it in the shape of a sphere."

"Hey, Pervy Sage." Naruto raised his hand. "What exactly do you mean by, 'concentrating your chakra into the shape of a sphere'?"

"Good question, here I'll demonstrate." Jiraiya rolled up his sleeve and held out his hand. Swirls of blue chakra formed in the palm of his hand in the shape of a sphere. It was so dense and well controlled, its' energy radiating off in waves.

"Woah!" Both kids looked at the sphere in amazement.

"That is the final stage of Rasengan." Jiraiya explained as the chakra sphere disappeared. "First you two must master the first step in your training. What I have here are two bags full of water balloons that I picked up at the town. Easy practice material." Two brown bags were set on the ground, piled high with water balloons of different colors and patterns. Grabbing a water balloon, Jiraiya held it out in the palm of his hand.

"Watch closely…" The balloon started moving as the water inside of it churned in different directions. The rubber had a rough texture as though there were tiny needles just waiting to get out. Suddenly the balloon busted instantly.

"Amazing! You used your chakra to churn the water inside in two directions and that made the balloon pop." Naruto exclaimed.

"Good! Good!" Jiraiya praised him. "Now you two run along now and practice. I'll head back to town to get our hotels and things ready. Come find me when you manage to pop a single balloon." With a poof he disappeared.

"That Pervy Sage, leaving us to chase some women down..." Naruto grumbled as he grabbed a balloon. Taking a stance, he concentrated hard to move the balloon in two directions. The water inside sloshed around but didn't have that bumpy ridged texture.

"Grrr! This balloon!" Naruto angrily cursed as he tried again. Blair followed suit, picking up a balloon for herself. Mimicking Naruto's stance, she concentrated hard to make the balloon pop. She could hear the sloshing of the water inside but the balloon didn't have that bumpy texture, it remained flat.

_The water inside is only rotating in one direction, not two... _Blair stared at the balloon hard, never losing focus. _How do I make the water go in two directions? _

* * *

_Nighttime(about 8:00)..._

"You two couldn't pop the water balloons?" Jiraiya looked up at the disgruntled kids as they shuffled into the hotel room. Their clothes were wrinkly and dirty, covered with sweat and grimy substances too.

"Apparently not." Blair sighed as she removed her gear.

"Stupid balloon, I'll pop it tomorrow for sure!" Naruto huffed in anger, flopping down upon his futon.

"Good luck tomorrow then, you two will need it." Jiraiya snickered, knowing full well that the kids might not pop the balloons at all.

"You think we won't be able to pop them balloons?!" Blair asked him, giving him the death stare.

"How do you know what I was thinking?!" Jiraiya looked at her in surprised.

"A woman's instincts." was her own replied before disappearing into the bathroom for a bath.

"Pheh, a woman's instincts. What does that mean?" Jiraiya huffed but he smiled. _You just can't hate these kids...hmmm but something about them is familiar..._ Then an idea popped into his head. _I see, they must be his kids...hooohooo didn't know he would have any that sneaky devil. _He quietly left the room while the kids slept soundly._ Better get some booze tonight!  
_

* * *

_The next morning..._

Birds were chirping and Jiraiya was fast asleep. He had too much booze last night, drank himself silly. The kids woke up bright and early.

"Naruto hurry up!" Blair called from the outside, her gear already strapped. "We have to train today!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" came the boy's replied as he stumbled out of the bathroom. As he walked down the hall, he spotted the hotel owner's cat pawing at a water balloon back and forth.

"Hey cat leave, that balloon alone." He mumbled but he stood there, watching the cat interacting with the balloon in interest. "Blair, come here. I think you might want to see this."

"Okay. I'm coming." Blair went upstairs and saw the cat pawing at the balloon. The two genins watched as the balloon rolled between the cat's outstretched paws. Suddenly the balloon busted, splattering the cat with water. It hissed at the broken balloon and walked off to sulk.

"Hey Blair, do you know what I'm thinking?!" Naruto gave her a grin.

"You know it! Let's go!" Blair grabbed his hand and bolted out of the hotel. At the field, both kids grabbed a water balloon. Concentrating hard, they managed to control their chakra flow into the balloon. Once the balloon started swirling in one direction, they started attacking the balloon at different angles, applying short amounts of chakra flow at different angles, causing the balloon to appear bumpy and rough. If one could see inside, the water now flows in two directions, colliding and merging together. Compressing the balloon to keep the spherical shape, both genins were able to pop their balloons at last.

"Success!" Blair and Naruto exclaimed, exchanging high-fives. Hurrying back to the hotel, they attempted to wake Jiraiya up. Still snoring soundly in his futon, Jiraiya had another surprise coming. Using their little trick, the kids made another water balloon, tied it up and popped it, drenching their tutor.

"Wha–?! What happened?!" He sat up quickly, realizing that he's soaking wet.

"We managed to pop the water balloon, Pervy Sage!"

"Really now." Jiraiya looked skeptical but he laughed. "Alright then, it's time for step number 2."

* * *

**A/N**: Part 1 complete. Hoped you all liked it!


	11. Chapter 10: Rasengan Training: Part 2

**A/N**: Chapter 10 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise. _Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rasengan Training: Part 2**

"Part two of this training is Power. You two already have the Rotation handled so the power thing wouldn't be hard." Jiraiya told the two kids the next day. " What I have in mind for this exercise is, instead of using water balloons, I have here are rubber balls." As a demonstration, he held out a rubber ball and nothing happened. The kids stared at the ball intently and then...

~Bang~ The ball broke due to the immense force within it, not a shred of fabric was left.

"You two see that? So just like the water balloon, you will try to pop it." He handed them two bags full of rubber balls. "Before I leave, I want you to look at this blank piece of paper." He held out a blank piece.

"Yeah okay. It's a blank page, so what?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the paper with little interest.

"When you look at a blank piece of paper, your eyes tend to look at the whole sheet right? Now..." Jiraiya took out a pen and drew a small swirl on it. "Where are you looking this time?"

"That swirl right?" Blair looked at the dot in the middle of the page with curiosity.

"Good, good. That was a little hint on how you two will proceed with your training. Now hold out your palms." Both of them complied and Jiraiya drew a little swirl in the middle of their palms. "Well, you know where I'll be. I'm back to check up on you two later." Giving them a flash of a smile, he trotted back into town.

"Heh, easy as pie. I " Naruto grabbed one and concentrated hard. He felt his chakra flow through his hand and started the rotation within the ball. Just like Jiraiya, he used both his hands to contain the power within ball. Blair watched the ball roll around in his hands, wondering if the ball would explode with a bang.

~Psssssssssshhhhhhh~ The ball busted a hole and it went flat like a tire.

"Huff, huff, huff, damn this is harder than it looks." Naruto wiped some sweat off his brow and grabbed another rubber ball. He tried again, hoping to make a big bang but...

~Pssssssshhhhhhhhh~ The ball didn't go boom, just a tiny hole appeared so that the energy could be let out. Frustrated, Naruto grabbed ball after ball in attempt to pop them but, he repeatedly failed. Blair just watched him before staring at the rubber ball in one hand and at the tiny swirl in the other. In her mind, something was missing between the two subjects, something important.

"I GIVE UP!" Naruto howled with frustration as he laid on the ground, a depleted ball right beside him. The wind stirred up and leaves started flowing through the air. One of them fell on Naruto's forehead and he touched the leaf with his hand, remembering that time when Iruka-sensei scolded him when he and a few friends skipped class when they were younger. As punishment, Iruka placed leaves on their forehead, making them stand still and focus on the leaf on their foreheads.

"Hey...Blair." Naruto turned over on his stomach as he looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Did you figure out something?" Blair looked at him. She had been staring at the rubber ball and the swirl for quite some time.

"I remembered something from a long time ago and I think I got it." Sitting up, he used his thumb to change the little swirl into the Leaf Village symbol. "There! Iruka-sensei taught me this lesson back when I was young. With this newly made symbol, blowing up these rubber balls wouldn't be so tough." He got up and held out the rubber ball in his hand. Closing his eyes, he deeply concentrated and in his mind he pictured the leaf symbol. Concentrating more, he felt his chakra swirling around the symbol and he proceeded to execute the Rasengan. The rubber ball glowed white and finally...

~BAAAAANNGGGGG~ A huge explosion happened and the energy knocked the kids off their feet.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Blair exclaimed, dusting herself off. There was a huge crater-sized hole in the middle of the training grounds from the explosion, most of the trees were blown away. "Okay, my turn!"

* * *

_3 weeks later..._

_ I wonder how those kids are doing. _Jiraiya smirked as he trekked up to the training grounds. _I bet they're working their butts off trying to pop those rubber balls. _When he arrived, his jaws dropped, the training grounds were literally demolished.

"Oh ho, I see you two are training extra hard! I'm quite pleased!" He spotted Naruto not too far away and walked over to him.

"In a minute Pervy Sage, Blair is almost done. She's on her last rubber ball." Naruto gleefully answered as Jiraiya sat next to him. Blair stood not too far from them, a rubber ball held out in front of her. With her eyes closed, she concentrated on the leaf symbol and felt her chakra swirling around it. Proceeding to the techniques, she started attacking the flow of the chakra inside the ball, feeling the energy building up. Hitting maximum energy level, the ball burst with a big bang, sending everything flying.

"How'd you like that Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"That...was..." Jiraiya stared at the massive crater, a grin spreading from one ear to the next. Blair nodded her head before making her way to the other two.

"Oh Jiraiya-sensei came to watch, how nice."

"I was just coming over to check on you two, looks like I came just in time." Jiraiya smiled and held out two packages of icicle pops or one of those dessert things. "You two deserve a reward for your hard work. So here you go."

"Oh wow, thanks!" Both kids happily chewed on the icicle, quite pleased with their training results.

"I'm really proud of you two, the rate of this training is rapidly increasing. I say this calls for a special occasion! How about one week off at the hot springs? That'll cool you two off because the final stage of mastering this technique is the hardest and I want you to be in top condition!"

"Oh...yay..." Naruto grimaced at the last part as Jiraiya herded them back into town for some relaxation.

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here, I hoped you all liked it.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Chapter 11 of _Long Lost Siblings: Demonic Beast Arise_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Hiro Mashima.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Here we are, the super hot spring!" Jiraiya smiled as he ushered the kids to the stalls.

"What's so super of this? It's just like any other hotsprings." Naruto grimaced.

"Test it and find out." Jiraiya led Naruto to the boys side and Blair was left to go to the girls side. The three of them relaxed in the warm waters and relaxed, of course Jiraiya tried to peep over on the girls side but Naruto kept him in his place.

"You were right Pervy-sage, this is relaxing." Naruto sighed as he allowed the water to massage the pores in his skin, a blissful look on his face.

"Told you so...Teehee her towel is being unraveled." Jiraiya didn't pay any attention to his pupil as he stared through the peephole at this beautiful blonde that was lowering herself in the water.

"HEY! Pay attention!" Naruto angrily jabbed his hand in his direction but the pervert didn't pay attention. "Okay then, you asked for it." Naruto started making hand signs. "Transform!" A puff of smoke.

"Huh~?" Jiraiya turned around and found himself face to face with a girl.

"Will you listen to me now, Master?" Naruto spoke in a seductive voice.

"HELL YEAH BABY! LET"S GET A ROOM TOGETHER!" Jiraiya exploded with excitement, giving Naruto two thumbs up. He response shocked Naruto out of his transformation and he shouted at Jiraiya with rage.

"YOU SICK BASTARD, PERVY SAGE!"

Both of their voices were so loud that the women next door could hear them, giggling at the conversation.

"THERE"S NO WAY IN HELL I AM BUNKING WITH YOU!"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE POSED AS A GIRL!"

"THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY TO GET YOUR ATTENTION AND YOU WERE PEEPING AT NAKED WOMEN!"

"EEEK! A pervert in the hot spring!" The ladies quickly left the place in a huff, leaving Blair by herself.

"Way to go, Einstein and Einstein Jr." Blair called over, a smirk grace her face. "Next time you two should just get a room and sort that conversation by yourselves."

"IT WAS PERVY SAGE"S FAULT ANYWAY!" Naruto shouted over, giving Jiraiya a death stare, "Next time you give us an idea like relaxing at a hot spring when you actually mean peeping at naked ladies, keep it to yourself."

"You are just a dickhead who doesn't know how to impress the ladies."

"YOU ASS!"

"I'm getting out of the water. See you two tomorrow!" Blair interrupted them, grabbing a spare towel and getting out of the water.

"Okaay see you later baby!" Jiraiya's voice floated over, sweet and soothing.

"Shut the hell up Pervy Sage." Naruto's voice followed in afterward and soon the two of them started arguing and squabbling. Blair just chuckled and disappeared into the changing room.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Spending all that time in the water made me pruny. Look at these wrinkles!" Naruto showed Blair the wrinkly skin on his hands as they were walking through town. Jiraiya told them he had something to do that morning and disappeared without their consent. "Probably he went on another female hunt in the hot spring." Naruto commented before taking Blair on a walk through the streets of town.

"That's why you have to get out early instead of fighting with Jiraiya-sensei for another 15 minutes." Blair teased him back.

"It was his fault for not giving me the attention I want." Naruto huffed. "When I become Hokage, everyone in the village will give me the respect I deserve and acknowledge that I exist!"

"I'm sure you'll get to that stage eventually, no doubt about it."

"You better believe it!" Naruto grinned. The two of them continued to walk around, looking at the little merchandise and shops, hoping in some way Jiraiya could hurry up and teach them the final step of the Rasengan.

"Did you hear?" Picking up on some conversation from nearby merchants, Blair and Naruto decided to listen in. It was between two old people, the man was speaking.

"There are bandits roaming around the town again, causing a disturbance."

"Oh no," the woman shook her head in disgust. "This has become a nuisance for the past 4 years. Those bandits are always causing us problems. I wish there was a way to put an end to these ruffians and give us some peace and quiet. Where are they now?"

"Apparently their hideout is by that hotel not too far from here, in the shady part of town."

"You hear that?!" Naruto whispered excitedly. " If we can get rid of these bandits, then Pervy Sage will definitely teach us the last step."

"That sounds really nice but I think we should wait for Jiraiya-sensei to come back." Blair gave him a doubtful look.

"C'mon, this is the perfect opportunity! We can take care of the bandits ourselves before Pervy Sage can make his entrance. Let's treat this as a mission!"

"...Weeeelllll if you insist..." Blair allowed herself to be dragged by Naruto who took off running, his blood boiling with excitement.

* * *

_Shady part of town..._

"You see anything?" Blair asked as she surveyed the area from atop a nearby abandoned grocery store.

"No." Naruto knelt beside her, "I looked around but I don't see any activity occuring...I sense it's some sort of trap."

"Wait..." Blair held up a pair of binoculars and looked through it for a second. " I see some sort of commotion over there near that shady hotel the old man was talking about. Let's take a look!" Both Genin rushed over before the doors flew off their hinges completely. Some figures appears and they were just your average bandits, their faces covered with smudge and grim. They wheezed their way out before passing out.

"Yo, I knew you two would show up." the two kids looked up to see Jiraiya walking over, a grin on his face.

"NO FAIR!" Naruto howled with fury. "I HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER!"

"I'm sure you did but–"

"You Old man!" A distressed roar of fury came from within the building and the boss of the bandits appeared, a metal rod in his hand. "How dare you mess with us bandits! I'll knock that fuckin' grin off your face!"

"As I was saying, this is why I came. This is a demonstration of the last stage of the Rasengan." Holding out his hand, the Rasengan formed in that ball form. The boss of the bandits collided with the Rasengan and couldn't handle the immense power that was condensed in the chakra ball. He was sent flying in a circular motion and smashed through the old hotel and the whole structure broke down.

"There you go," Jiraiya turned to the kids, "The last stage: Containment."

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here, I hoped you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
